Duel Chasers
The Duel Chasers are a group composed of officers belonging to Sector Security in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. They also exist in the Synchro Dimension, belonging to the Synchro Dimension Sector Security in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's The Duel Chasers were first mentioned by Tetsu Trudge's Security chief after receiving the Special Pursuit Deck. According to his Chief, the Duel Chasers were formed in order to stop people from misusing their Duel Runners. They were mentioned again by Trudge when he and the other officers were in the mission to hunt down Ghost. When Dobocle broke into the WRGP announcement party, Trudge sent the Duel Chasers after him. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Past The Duel Chasers were created to help control the Commons after they revolted when Chojiro Tokumatsu was arrested ten years ago. Friendship Cup Officer 227 went after Yugo for trespassing in the Topsiders area of New Domino City. The Duel was then broadcast from a helicopter to various places around New Domino City, including the homes of the Tops, with Melissa Trail commentating. When 227 thought he was about to finish Yugo off, Roget warned him not to attack, but he didn't listen and his blunder allowed Yugo to win the Duel, which defeated 227 and stopped his Duel Runner. 227 was fired and demoted down to the Commons as a result of this loss, even being arrested by his former colleagues. Shortly thereafter, however, he received an invitation by Roget to enter the Friendship Cup, offering to restore him to his former position if he defeated Yuya Sakaki. However, 227 was defeated and sent to the Underground Labor Facility. Friendship Cup Finals When Roget initialized his "King's Gambit" plan, a chip activated in the head of his Sector Security officers and put them in a trance to follow his orders and they assaulted the High Council chambers. A Duel Chaser later captured Yuya and took him to the Security Headquarters after his second-round Duel. The Duel Chasers prepared to attack the Council Chambers to retake control from Declan Akaba, but they were forced to engage the Obelisk Force at the Council Chambers, though it was Sergey Volkov who defeated the Fusion Dimension soldiers. The Duel Chasers later found themselves caught in a riot of the Commons, while their own imprisoned members in the Underground Labor Facility, led by 227, broke out as well. Five Duel Chasers later began a Duel with one another and Fusion Summoned three "Goyo Emperors" each with the intent to attack Yuya and Jack Atlas during their Duel, but Jack defeated them all with ease using "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". The Duel Chasers, along with the rest of Sector Security, were freed from their mind control after Sora Perse and Moon Shadow destroyed the control center, and along with the rest of New Domino City, watched the conclusion of the Duel between Yuya and Jack. Deck Duel Chasers in ARC-V use a Deck centered around "Goyo" Synchro Monsters. Many of them later acquired "Goyo Emperor" Fusion Monsters from Jean-Michel Roget. Duels References Category:Character groups